From Us
by A 1000 Gifts for Harry
Summary: Harry tak peduli dengan jumlah kado yang ia dapatkan pada saat hari ulang tahunnya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sebuah kado dari tiga sahabat terdekatnya. Karena entah bagaimana, mereka selalu tahu apa yg dibutuhkan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu. AU. OOC


**From Us**

**Harry Potter belong's to JK Rowling**

**He's at 15****th**

Harry berjalan dengan jengkel, hari ini Cho Cang memutuskannya dan berpaling pada Cedric, pemain baru klub Rugby "Hufflepuff". Bukannya ia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu, hanya saja sebagai salah seorang pemuda yang mendapat label "_Most Wanted_" di sekolahnya, ia tidak terima jika seorang pria tua─Cedric enam tahun lebih tua dibandingkan mereka─ merebut kekasihnya. Lagi pula hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya, ini benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendecih ke sembarang arah. Ia tidak memperhatikan saat ludahnya mengenai rambut seorang gadis yang secara kebetulan sedang membungkuk mengambil sesuatu di atas rumput.

"Hei!"

Harry melirik ke arah sang gadis dan melengos saat melihat penampilannya. Rambut ikal berantakan, dengan setumpuk buku berada di depannya. Sama sekali bukan seleranya. Harry melanjutkan jalannya tak mempedulikan teriakan sang gadis yang tak terima di belakangnya.

_**BUAKH!**_

Tubuh Harry terdorong ke depan, ia mengeluh saat merasakan rasa sakit melanda punggungnya, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di depannya. Dahi pemuda itu berkedut.

"HEI!" Protes Harry. "KAU! CEWEK ANEH!" Pemuda itu hanya bisa menelan kekesalannya saat sang gadis membalasanya dengan aksi yang sama. Berpura-pura tak mendengarnya dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Harry memungut buku yang dilemparkan sang gadis padanya. '**Kumpulan cara mengutuk'**. Ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya, dan memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya sebelum memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas nya. Siapa tau dia menemukan cara tepat untuk mengutuk Cho Cang di buku, anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun yang dikirim Tuhan padanya.

**He's at 17****th**

Kehidupan itu bisa sangat lucu. Betapa tidak, gadis berambut ikal berantakan yang Harry temui saat ulang tahunnya ke 15, kini menjadi teman dekatnya. Gadis itu Hermione Granger. Ketua klub Arithmacy, pelajaran yang mencampurkan Matematika, kimia, fisika, biologi dan filsafat─Harry bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya. Berkat Hermione ia mengenal Ron, pemuda berambut merah yang sering pergi ke klub itu untuk tidur siang. Ruang klub itu satu-satunya ruangan yang sepi dan tenang. Serta Draco Malfoy, pemuda tampan, salah satu "_Most Wanted Man_" di sekolah mereka, yang secara mengejutkan merupakan kekasih dari Hermione.

"Selamat ulang tahun Harry," ucap Hermione saat pemuda itu, seperti biasanya mengunjungi Hermione di ruangan klubnya saat istirahat siang. Harry bisa melihat Draco, yang berdiri di samping Hermione menganggukkan kepala kearahnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga.

"_Happy birthday_, _mate_." Harry melirik ke arah Ron yang sedang menunjukkan cengirannya ke arahnya.

"Mana kado untukku?"

"Ck, kau bukan anak kecil Harry. Jangan menagih kado seperti itu!" tegur Hermione, Harry memutar kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana ia tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil jika Hermione selalu bertingkah seperti seorang ibu begitu?

"Maaf_ mate_, aku menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk membeli tiket bioskop. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengajak Lavender kencan." Ucap pemuda itu. Harry hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal, sebelum meletakkan tasnya di meja Hermione─kebiasaannya, dan berjalan ke arah Ron.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya saat sepulang sekolah ia mendapati sebuah kado berbentuk tabung berada di dalam tasnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membukanya dan tergelak saat mengetahui isi kado itu; sebuah poster tim sepak bola kesayangannya─dia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bermain disana─dengan wajah seorang pemain menggunakan kaus bernomor 10 dengan wajah yang mirip sepertinya. Ah tidak, itu memang wajahnya. Ia melirik ke arah nota yang tersemat di dalam poster.

_Semoga impianmu tercapai_─Hermione

_Awas saja kau tidak menyukai poster bikinanku, aku begadang semalaman membuatnya_─Ron

_Gunakan tiket dari kami dengan sebaik-baiknya. Sebaiknya kau mengajak G sebelum Neville mendahuluimu_─Draco

Harry mengambil tiket yang terdapat di belakang nota. Dua tiket menonton pertandingan tim sepak bola kesayangannya. Sungguh, ia bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

**He's at 25****h**

Harry memutuskan akan melamar Ginny, adik perempuan Ron malam ini. Ia sudah membicarakannya pada ketiga sahabatnya, mereka mendukungnya tentu saja. Draco, menggunakan wewenangnya menyewakan sebuah restoran Prancis hanya untuk dirinya dan Ginny, Hermione memberikan buku mengenai riset '**Kumpulan Cara Melamar yang Membuat Wanita Bahagia**'─ia semakin gugup saat membacanya. Sedangkan Ron membantunya dengan mengalihkan perhatian Ginny saat Harry melakukan berbagai persiapan untuk melamarnya secara romantis.

"Bagaimana jika saat aku melamarnya aku menghilangkan cincinnya?"

"Tenanglah, cincinnya akan berada di dalam _dessert_ yang akan dimakan G," ucap Draco, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana jika para pemain musik tidak bisa datang?"

"Mereka akan datang, Drake sudah menelepon mereka tadi pagi," Hermione yang sedang memasangkan dasi padanya menjawab dengan bosan.

"Bagaimana ji─"

"Oh Harry, diamlah! Semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana!" ujar Hermione frustasi, Draco tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya berkacak pinggang, jengkel dengan tingkah Harry. "Aku heran, bagaimana bisa _playboy_ sepertimu bisa menjadi gugup seperti ini saat berkaitan dengan Ginny!" dengus Hermione, Draco terkekeh pelan sambil menarik tubuh kekasihnya agar bersandar di dadanya.

"Itu karena G spesial baginya, iya kan Harry?" Harry hanya bisa tersenyum lemah mengiyakan perkataan Draco.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang _mate_, jika tidak kau akan telat!" ucap Ron setelah melirik ke arah jam tangan miliknya. Perut Harry tiba-tiba terasa tegang. Ia tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini semua dengan lancar. Pemuda itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Ron mendorong-dorong tubuhnya hingga menuju ke mobil miliknya. Tiga orang sahabatnya tertawa geli saat Harry berkali-kali mengalami kesulitan dalam membuka pintu mobil. Harry menggerutu sebal dan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Pemuda itu sedang memasang _seat belt_ saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Hermione terulur ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kue keberuntungan yang ada di tangan Hermione.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari kami untukmu," Harry melihat ke arah ketiga sahabatnya yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum.

"Bukalah." Harry membelah kue khas cina itu dan mendapati sebuah kertas berada di dalamnya. Pemuda itu mengambil kertas kecil itu dan membukanya.

_**Keberuntungan tak terhingga─Ia akan mengatakan iya**_

Rasa haru memenuhi hatinya. Sahabatnya selalu tahu hadiah yang tepat. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah Ron, Hermione, dan Draco yang masih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kini rasa percaya diri menyelimutinya, Ginny akan menerimanya karena para sahabatnya telah memberikannya keberuntungan tak terhingga.

**-fin-**

**a.n: **_Happy__** HARRY DAY **__guys__**! **__I __Hope you enjoy this event, and this story too!_

_Sign, _**Putri.**


End file.
